


【杨帆起航】奶油黑巧

by yesangrou



Category: X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: ABO设定。虽说这一篇国内法定都已成年。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	【杨帆起航】奶油黑巧

飞慕尼黑的航班，他遇到了他的男孩。

男孩虽然个子不高，但一副生人勿近的气场，还有处变不惊的模样，都让周宇航下意识觉得，男孩是位Alpha。

想着毕竟异国他乡的，难得遇到一个老乡，周宇航仗着自己飞慕尼黑多次的经验，带着季杨杨在这个城市熟悉一圈。

他带着季杨杨去了学校附近，然后交换了联系方式，对季杨杨眨眨眼：“我一个月后会在慕尼黑住上几个月，到时候再带你去维克图阿连市场玩。”

季杨杨“嗯”了声，表示自己知道，也不多说。

周宇航一副哥俩好的模样搭着季杨杨的肩：“别这么盐嘛，你高考才毕业，正值大好青春年华，得多笑笑才对！”

季杨杨乜着眼看着周宇航，回赠他一个冷笑。

坐在飞机上，周宇航悄悄嗅着自己手心的气息，是清甜的香水尾调。

还有不易察觉的奶油味道。

再次见面是一个月后。

周宇航去接季杨杨前，鬼使神差地买了奶油蛋糕，提着蛋糕在季杨杨校门口等他。

季杨杨是小跑出来的。周宇航空出一只手帮他顺气：“咱又不急，没必要跑。”

目光下移，移到男孩微张着喘息的嘴巴：“还是杨杨想我了，想早点见我？”

“得了吧，您别往脸上贴金了，行了，走吧？”

既然是来了德国，加上周宇航想着季杨杨也是刚踏入大学，自然是选了啤酒。

季杨杨喜静，周宇航就挑了一个人少偏僻的位置，有一搭没一搭地喝着啤酒看着男孩低头吃着蛋糕。

季杨杨挑了奶油较多的一块叉到周宇航面前：“吃不吃？”

周宇航没拒绝，笑着吃下蛋糕。靠近季杨杨时，他闻到一股浓郁的奶油味。

本以为是奶油蛋糕的缘故，但看见季杨杨时不时地抚摸后颈，周宇航终于意识到不对：

“杨杨？你是Omega？”

“嗬，”季杨杨伸手，勾着周宇航的衣领：“怎么，你对我没有意思吗？”

当然有，要不然周宇航也没有这么好心带陌生男孩去熟悉慕尼黑。

“那可好啊，”周宇航抱起季杨杨：“我本来还以为你是Alpha，还担心我看上你你会不会拒绝，现在我可以放心了？”

季杨杨环着周宇航的脖子，把脸埋在他的胸口：“你看……我会不会拒绝你？”

季杨杨不喜欢吃黑巧，嫌太苦，但埋在周宇航怀里，闻着愈发浓郁的黑巧味，竟然也有点想吃了。

周宇航在慕尼黑有租一间民宿，房子的主人充满了生活情调，仲秋的风卷着落叶，慵懒的猫咪趴在窗台下，露出肚皮享受阳光。

房间里是不属于这个季节的热情。

衣服散乱地堆在地上，赤裸的身躯交缠在一起。

周宇航从胸口摸到季杨杨的腰侧，惹得Omega紧紧地捏着Alpha的肩膀借力，故作镇定的男孩被Alpha的动作逼的原形毕露。

腰侧的手下移至臀部，在圆润的臀部使劲捏了几下，手指滑到了不断出水的那里，轻易就被吞下了三根。

“杨杨，发情期到了还连抑制贴都不带，你是故意的？”

情热烧的季杨杨难得的实诚，他将自己急切地送到周宇航手上：“看上你了……怎么着？要不要？”

“要，怎么舍得不要？”周宇航吻着季杨杨鬓角：“杨杨自己来试试？”

手指全数滑出体内，空虚感瞬间席卷而来。季杨杨见周宇航真的放手，一时不知所措：“你……谁第一次玩骑乘啊！”

“乖，杨杨，来试试嘛？”

Alpha的物什生的粗大，季杨杨吞了吞口水，伸手握着男人的阴茎，后穴磨着头部，液体不住地流出，龟头还没完全进入，茎身已经湿了一半。

有了液体的润滑，不一会儿头部就顺利进入。季杨杨吸着气，扶着根部慢慢坐下去。

“啊……”

完全吞入对于初尝禁果的Omega来说还是太过刺激，仅仅是这些，已经让Omega耗费大部分体力。

季杨杨撑着身体，仅留龟头含在体内，又重新坐下去，将男人的阴茎重新吃进去。反复几次，Omega实在没有力气，高傲的性格又不允许他主动开口让男人艹自己，动作越来越小，季杨杨停下来，喘息着想歇一会。

周宇航没有给他这个机会，他将Omega重新拉着压在身下，拿着枕头垫在腰部，掐着腰就狠狠地撞进更深处，连续不断的艹弄刺激地Omega泪水和涎水都流出，沾湿深色的被单，晕出令人遐想的水渍。

Omega长长的睫毛被泪水沾湿，颤抖地像落入蛛网不住挣扎的蝴蝶，红润的嘴巴张开，舌头似乎随着身体的晃动颤抖，从嗓子里发出的是更能激发Alpha欲望的呻吟。

“累了就说，不用害羞，接下来交给我就好。”

龟头擦过体内某处，季杨杨抱着周宇航后背的手都多使了力，指甲陷在皮肉里，几乎要将Alpha的后背抓破。

“这里？放轻松，杨杨，要不要……”周宇航低头，去吻季杨杨的脖颈。

季杨杨的眼泪氤氲着泪水：“什么……？”

“要不要……让我进入生殖腔？”

“……标记？”

男人的龟头在入口处磨着：“好不好……？”

季杨杨正处于发情期，进入生殖腔意味着大概率的怀孕。Omega虽说刚踏入大学，但毕竟年少时因为身体原因留过级，都已经过了19周岁，但怀孕对于他来说，虽然没有太大问题，但还是过早。

“标记……但是……啊！”

Omega的话还没有说完，周宇航就当得到了同意，一直对着生殖腔撞去：“杨杨乖，把那打开。”

“……别——！”

也不知是无意中还是Omega被Alpha这副蛮干的模样吓到，生殖腔终究是被打开了，周宇航吮吸着季杨杨的后颈腺体，咬破后注入自己的信息素。

本来较苦的黑巧和甜腻的奶油交融在一起，中和成恰到好处的甜度。周宇航舔舐着腺体，下身几次冲击，把精液尽数射进Omega的生殖腔。

一直到体内成结，确认精液被尽数锁进Omega的生殖腔，周宇航才慢慢退出来，拭去季杨杨的泪，重新吻上怀里彻底属于自己的小美人。

“没事，杨杨，真要怀上了，咱们一块养。”

只是没给他这个机会。

一个月后扯上证的周宇航陪着季杨杨去体检，拿着检验单看了许久：“一切指标都正常……嗯，没怀啊……”

季杨杨夺过检验单，自己又仔细看了看，确实没有任何怀孕的迹象。Omega垂下眼帘，不耽误学业应当开心，但没怀上心里还是有点失落。

周宇航看出季杨杨的失落，压低声音在季杨杨耳边：“杨杨要是想要，这个月咱们先补充叶酸维生素B12之类的，等你下次发情期，咱们好好准备争取怀上？”

“闭嘴！”


End file.
